


Is It Love You're Looking For?

by SansyFresh



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Cowboy AU, Fluff, Food descriptions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, This one might continue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22723441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansyFresh/pseuds/SansyFresh
Summary: Edge has had a hard day. Rus is only part of the reason why.
Relationships: Papyrus/Papyrus (Undertale)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	Is It Love You're Looking For?

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day guys ;) <3

Edge couldn’t help but groan as he worked off his boots, leaning back into his rocking chair as he let his sockets slip shut. There was a low chuckle behind him, the sweet scent of a flavored cigar seeping through the room. Edge might have snapped at him to put it out if he wasn’t so darn tired, but as it was, he was a little too haggard to do much more than sit there and let the bone that made up his eyelids keep the low firelight out. 

It’d been a long ass day, not that the miscreant standing just to his left had anything to do with that, no, not at all. It’d all resulted in one hell of a migraine, which wasn’t that surprising given the company. 

“If you’re going to smoke in my house, at least open a window.” Edge ground out, the low snicker it got him softened by the sound of one of the windows rolling open. There was the soft sound of footsteps, leading themselves through the small cabin and into the kitchen. The low scent of cigar was replaced by the smell of a good piece of beef, home fried biscuits, and what smelled like a decent bit of gravy. 

Footsteps led back to the sitting room, the clink of a plate being set on the little side table next to him making Edge open his eyes.

Rus was standing just beside him, looking anywhere else, still wearing the duds he’d been wearing when Edge had chased him earlier that day. It’d been one hell of a chase, too. Rus had derailed yet another train, all of the occupants saved and gotten the hell out of there by Edge and his posse, but Rus had made off with quite a bit of money from them all.

Edge had asked once, why he needed so much money. Why he left for the East for so long.

Why he wouldn’t let Edge love him.

Rus hadn’t answered, and Edge hadn’t asked again. But it was nights like tonight, as Rus sat with another loaded plate and, after a prayer to the spirits of the desert, dug in, that Edge wished to ask again. 

Instead he took his plate, said his own prayer, and began eating.

“This is very good.” 

Rus scoffed, still not looking at him. “Ya say that like its’a surprise.” 

Edge glanced up at him, but didn’t say anything to the contrary. He hadn’t known Rus could cook. He didn’t know a lot of things about Rus, when he gave the matter any thought, but it wasn’t like he could ask. 

They slept together. They kissed and made love, and every morning Rus would leave, and Edge would do his best to bring him to the West’s perverse version of justice. But Edge didn’t know his favorite color, his favorite meal. He didn’t know if Rus really loved him.

But on these nights, the two of them sharing a homemade meal, the fire warm and inviting… he could pretend.

**Author's Note:**

> guys lemme know if you'd like to see more of these two... I'm kinda vibing with it ngl
> 
> :D


End file.
